GOING MY WAY? Spuffy
by friends205
Summary: Xander and Spike set out on a road trip across country for their summer vacation. To make the ride interesting Xander picks up a random stranger off the side of the road, Buffy.COMPLETED!
1. And We're Off

GOING MY WAY? (SPUFFY)  
  
And We're Off!  
  
Spike and Xander have been friends since high school and they both live busy lives for 28 year olds. Spike is in love with his work and Harmony. Xander never found love but he was comforted by his job, which made him become CEO of a big cooperation after a few years. Harmony couldn't take Spike being in love with his job. He denied he was in love with his job but she says he is, so she left. Xander and Spike decided to take a trip to relax and think about there life and also it gave them time to bond as friends. They would be driving all summer and wanted to see everything. And that brings us about here...that Saturday morning, Spike and Xander are about to take off on there little adventure.  
  
Streets of New York: Spike and Xander were loading up the car with luggage munches, and CDs. Spike was wearing his usually black and sunglasses.  
  
Xander: (Shutting the trunk of the car) While were on this trip remind me to buy you some clothes.  
  
Spike: Good luck with that.  
  
Xander: You said you want a fresh start...so I think its time to say bye bye to Mr. Duster. I mean it's hot outside.  
  
Spike: No way...and if we're making changes on this trip I say we get you a new everything.  
  
(Xander gives him a look)  
  
Xander: Great, we're not even on the road yet and you're getting on my nerves.  
  
Spike: Me?!  
  
(Xander ignores him and gets in car behind the stirring wheel. Spike gets in the passenger seat.)  
  
Xander: Ready?  
  
(Spike nods)  
  
Xander: Let's rock and roll.  
  
Spike: (Mocking Xander) Let's rock and roll. (Xander rolls his eyes)  
  
On the road: They were driving out of New York City. Xander turns down the radio.  
  
Xander: (Looks at Spike who is examining a map) Well have we decided?  
  
Spike: Philly.  
  
Xander: Philadelphia?  
  
Spike: Yeah you know place of brotherly love? Liberty Bell. Declaration of Independence and all. (Xander looks at him and gives him a weird look) What? Because I'm British doesn't mean I don't know things.  
  
Xander: Philly it is.  
  
Later...New Jersey  
  
Xander: Let's make a deal.  
  
Spike: (Moves his head from the window to Xander) What kind of deal?  
  
Xander: Both of us have to do something spontaneous this summer while were on this trip.  
  
Spike: Like what?  
  
Xander: I don't know...you decide but we have to do something wild. Something crazy. We want to forget about the fact that we are business guys and find ourselves for real.  
  
Spike: Have you been listening to Dr. Phil or Oprah?  
  
Xander: Come on...I'm serious here...we have to do this; it will make us feel great. We got to break loose.  
  
Spike: What do you want to do?  
  
Xander: I'm not sure.  
  
Spike: Well you could gamble all your money away when we go to Vegas. Or you can climb a mountain in the Rockies all the way to the top.  
  
Xander: (Looking ahead on the road) I got it.  
  
Spike: What? Swim in the Mississippi River?  
  
Xander: Nope...better. (Slows the car down and goes over to the side of the road)  
  
Spike: What are you doing?!  
  
Xander: (Looks out the window and sees a girl coming towards them with a bag) Doing something crazy...but cool.  
  
Spike: Huh? (Looks and sees the girl coming towards them)  
  
(The girl comes to the car and crouches down to Xander's window to talk; she's wearing a T-shirt and jeans.)  
  
Girl: Hi.  
  
Xander: Hiiii.  
  
Spike: (Shy) Hi.  
  
Girl: Wow I though no one would stop. Seeing a girl on the side of the road is something everyone fears that I would be a serial killer or something. Yeah like I'm a killer wearing this shirt. (The shirt says 'Girl Power')(Giggles)  
  
Xander: Well to inform you we're not serial killers either.  
  
Girl: (Smiles) Good. So were you heading?  
  
Xander: Everywhere. You?  
  
Girl: Cross country huh? Well are you stopping in California?  
  
Xander: Yep. But we are making a lot of stops.  
  
Girl: Do you mind having me along? I have cash to take care of food and motels.  
  
Xander: Get in.  
  
(She smiles and starts loading her stuff in the car and getting in)  
  
Spike: (In a low tone) What are you doing?! We no nothing about her!  
  
Xander: (Low tone) She doesn't know us either...so I guess were even huh?  
  
(The girl buckles up)  
  
Xander: I'm Xander Harris by the way and this is my friend William Madison AKA Spike.  
  
Spike: (Turns) Hi. (Then turns back around)  
  
Girl: I'm Buffy Summers.  
  
Xander: Well guys get comfy it's going to be a long ride. 


	2. Small Talk

Small Talk  
  
Philadelphia (Diner): Spike, Xander, and Buffy enter a diner. Spike and Buffy take a seat across one another. Xander stands by the table.  
  
Xander: I'm going to check to see if I can find a hotel around here. Why don't you two order...talk...get to know one another. (Leaves)  
  
(Buffy and Spike turn there heads from Xander to one another to each other, then quickly look down)  
  
Spike: So...what do you want? (Looks at the menu)  
  
Buffy: Forget that...tell me something about your self. (Smiles at Spike)  
  
(Spike looks up from his menu to Buffy)  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Buffy: Well we should get to know each other don't you think? We'll be on the road together for a while...so...talk.  
  
Spike: Umm....  
  
(Buffy smiles)  
  
Spike: Uh-  
  
Buffy: You seem nervous.  
  
Spike: No. (Shakes his head)  
  
Buffy: Yes you are...lighten up...here if it makes you feel any better I'll start...I'm from Trenton, New Jersey...I'm 26 years old...umm...I like writing, reading, swimming, and music...I'm heading to California...for a reason that I don't want to bore you with...I didn't attend college and my favorite color is red. (Smiles) Now you.  
  
(Spike is shocked about everything Buffy shared with him)  
  
Spike: Wow...  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Spike: I never met someone that comes out and says so much.  
  
Buffy: I have nothing to hide...if you haven't noticed...I'm more free spirited and have always been that way.  
  
Spike: I see.  
  
Buffy: Now you.  
  
Spike: Oh...well...I'm from New York and work in advertising. I like...Billy Idol—  
  
Buffy: I noticed.  
  
(Spike laughs and looks down then back up at her)  
  
Spike: Yeah well.  
  
Buffy: Do you want me on this trip?  
  
Spike: Huh?  
  
Buffy: Do you?  
  
Spike: I don't know...I hardly know you to tell.  
  
Buffy: Well if you get too uncomfortable tell me...I can hit the road again.  
  
Spike: Why don't you take a plane to California? Is it the money?  
  
Buffy: No.  
  
Spike: Then why—  
  
Buffy: Why fly when you can hitchhike.  
  
Spike: But that's so...dangerous and you meet a freak and—  
  
Buffy: It's also exciting, and... (Looks for the right words) interesting. And you guys don't look like freaks to me. I hate flying.  
  
Spike: Afraid?  
  
Buffy: No...I've been on planes before...I just don't see what's so great about it...you get there so fast and you really never examined the places in between the two cities your flying out of and flying into. Why does everything have to be a rush?  
  
Spike: In the business world it's got to be a rush.  
  
Buffy: Well thank goodness I'm not in business.  
  
Spike: Why you going to California anyway?  
  
Buffy: It's private...sorry. (Pauses) How about you? Can you share?  
  
Spike: Just taking a little breather from things...and hanging out with Xand.  
  
Buffy: I guess you say I'm...taking a breather from things too...but at then end of my breath...I'm not going back home. (Sighs) Shall we order? (Picks up her menu and Xander comes back)  
  
(Spike just keeps looking at Buffy from behind his menu)  
  
Xander: So...what I'd miss?  
  
Buffy/ Spike: Nothing. 


	3. Night Out

Night Out:  
  
Spike and Xander's Hotel Room: Spike and Xander are lying on there bed and staring at the ceiling looking exhausted from traveling all day. Buffy' was checked into her room next door.  
  
Spike: I...can't...move.  
  
Xander: I know. I'm dead tired. You couldn't pay me to move from this bed.  
  
(There is a knock at the door)  
  
Xander/ Spike: You get it.  
  
Xander: You are closest to the door.  
  
Spike: Well I carried the bags up here.  
  
Xander: Well I drove the whole way here from New York.  
  
(There is a knock again)  
  
Spike: Fine we'll both get up on three...1...2...3. (Xander get up but Spike stays down) (Snickers) Sucker.  
  
(Xander gives Spike a look and goes to the door, it's Buffy with a big smile on and is dressed in a skirt and tank top)  
  
Buffy: Hey! What you guys doing?  
  
(Spike comes to the door)  
  
Xander: Oh were...just sitting...  
  
Buffy: Sitting? Oh please don't tell me that's true.  
  
Spike: Fraid so but we don't mind... we love sitting.  
  
Buffy: Well change of plans you guys are coming with me.  
  
Xander: Where?  
  
Buffy: Out.  
  
Spike: Out...you know I think I've been there before.  
  
Buffy: Let's have some fun. Get to know each other. Become creatures of the night.  
  
Xander: I don't know...  
  
Buffy: You're coming. (Pulls Spike and Xander out the door)  
  
Spike: (Whispering to Xander on the way out the door) We better watch out for this one is she is sassy. (Xander smiles)  
  
Nigh Club: Music is playing and you can see people everywhere dancing, talking, and drinking. Spike, Xander, and Buffy enter.  
  
Buffy: (Talking loudly) Lets get a table.  
  
Xander: There are tables here?  
  
(Buffy smiles and starts walking through the crowd with Spike and Xander behind her)  
  
Xander: (To people) Excuse us...watch it.  
  
Spike: (To Xander) God this place is...  
  
Xander: (Finishing Spike's sentence) so not us?  
  
Spike: Yeah.  
  
(Buffy finally finds a table and Spike and Xander take a seat)  
  
Buffy: Isn't this place great?  
  
Xander: Where's the place? It's a blob of people. There must be walls around here somewhere.  
  
(Buffy laughs)  
  
Buffy: Don't you guys ever go to clubs?  
  
Spike: Well...  
  
Xander: (Lying) OH yeah! We go to clubs and dance the night away.  
  
Spike: (Telling the truth) We aren't use to this type of environment. We got to small parties for our companies and stuff...nothing this...hip.  
  
(Buffy nods then looks at Xander, waiting for him to confess)  
  
Xander: (Trying to keep his cool) That's Spike's thing you see...I go out all the time and party every night till 3 am.  
  
Buffy: Uh-huh.  
  
Xander: Yep...I'm going to get a drink. (Escapes the tension)  
  
(Buffy and Spike look at the dancers and couples)  
  
Buffy: (To Spike) You dance?  
  
Spike: No...I'm not good.  
  
Buffy: Oh come on...everyone dances  
  
Spike: Trust me pet...it's not that great.  
  
Buffy: I doubt that... but I won't push you to do something you don't want to do so...  
  
(Spike looks at Buffy while she is looking at the crowd. Thoughts go through his head 'I would love to dance with you pet but not with this many people...I want it to be special.' 'I want to know everything about you.' 'I never met someone full of life like you.')  
  
(Buffy looks over to Spike and he turns away so she does see him staring. Xander comes back with drinks for everyone)  
  
Buffy: (To Xander) Thanks. Do you dance?  
  
(Spike's thoughts 'Oh god no.')  
  
Xander: Well... (Looks at Spike who is moving around nervously in his chair) not really...I'm sort of tired.  
  
Buffy: Oh...well I'm dancing anyway. (Gets up and moves to the dance floor)  
  
Xander: (Turns to Spike) What's your problem?  
  
Spike: Me?  
  
Xander: Yeah...do you want to dance with her?  
  
Spike: What? Do I—I don't dance you know that.  
  
(Xander looks at Spike for a moment trying to figure out something)  
  
Spike: Why you looking at me like that?  
  
Xander: Nothing...I'm just getting a vibe here....wait...wait... do...do you have a crush on Buffy? (Smirks a little)  
  
Spike: What?! No! (Turns and looks at her dancing floor with other people) She's nice...and perky...and...fun.  
  
Xander: Whatever man...but from where I'm sitting it looks like you have a crush on her.  
  
Spike: (Turns to Xander and whispers firmly) I do not.  
  
Xander: Okay...I don't think she's your type anyway.  
  
Spike: (Talks quickly) Really? Why? What's wrong with me?  
  
(Xander gives him a look that says 'Not a crush, huh?')  
  
Spike: Fine...it's a...small...tiny...microscopic crush.  
  
Xander: Whatever you say man. (They both turn and watch Buffy dance that night away)  
  
Later...Outside on the streets of Philadelphia Buffy, Xander, and Spike are walking back to the hotel.  
  
Buffy: That was fun. We should do that again...but next time you guys have to dance.  
  
Xander: Deal.  
  
Buffy: Spike?  
  
Spike: (Quickly turns to her at the call of his name) Okay...deal.  
  
Buffy: So tomorrow we're off to D.C?  
  
Spike: Yep.  
  
Buffy: I've never been there...mind if I drive?  
  
Xander: (Ponders) I...I guess.  
  
Buffy: Great...but I'm taking the top down.  
  
(Xander and Spike stop walking and Buffy notices)  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Xander: Top? Top down? On the car?  
  
Buffy: Yeah...what's the big deal?  
  
Xander: We never...well drove with the top down.  
  
Buffy: No way...you guys really need to lighten up.  
  
Spike: We know.  
  
Buffy: Well tomorrow it's the open breeze, car radio blasting, and bugs flying by on the window shield.  
  
(Buffy and Spike keep walking down the side walk towards the hotel but Xander stands behind)  
  
Xander: Bugs?  
  
Buffy: (Turns to face Xander but is walking backwards) Yep...and this big. (measuring with her fingers)  
  
(Buffy turns to Spike and they smile at each other and keep walking)  
  
Spike: That bug think will keep him up all night pet.  
  
(Buffy giggles and they both enter the hotel) 


	4. Wild Girl

Wild Girl:  
  
Outside by Spike and Xanders Car: They were packing up there things in the car and Spike was putting the top down on the car. Buffy pulled out her sun glasses and got in the driver seat. Spike got in the passenger side and Xander in the back.  
  
Buffy: Ready?  
  
Xander: Are you sure you want the top down? We could put it back up.  
  
Buffy: Relax...this is going to be fun.  
  
Buffy: We need some driving music... (Starts up the car and turns on the radio and turns it up) Yeah!  
  
Xander: Little loud.  
  
Buffy: Only way to drive. (Starts driving)  
  
Later...Xander seems a little calmer and they are driving down a main highway. They're all wearing sunglasses and wind is in there hair. Buffy looks in her mirror and sees the very relaxed Xander and decides to have a little fun. Buffy goes over onto the next exit she sees.  
  
Spike: Where you going?  
  
Buffy: Relax.  
  
Xander: Where are you going?  
  
Buffy: You seem relaxed.  
  
Xander: Yeah...you told us to relax.  
  
Buffy: But you seem too relaxed. (Smiles and goes down another road)  
  
Spike: Where you taking us?  
  
Buffy: Look. (Nods ahead. Xander and Spike look ahead at an amusement park with a big roller coaster.)  
  
Xander: We...we're not going on that!  
  
Buffy: Why not? (Heads into the parking lot and Spike and her get out)  
  
Spike: Come on man.  
  
Xander: When did you get to be into coasters?  
  
Spike: Come on...it might be fun.  
  
Buffy: You scared?  
  
(Xander gets out of the car and they start walking towards the entrance of theme park.)  
  
Later...Buffy, Xander, Spike have harness vests. Buffy is sitting in the middle. All three of them are in the front seats.  
  
Xander: (Mutters) I can't believe I'm doing this.  
  
Buffy: Believe it. (The coaster starts to go up the big hill)  
  
Xander: Oh god.  
  
(Show the coaster reaching up over the top)  
  
Xander: (Looking over the top) OH GOD!!  
  
(They go down and Buffy screams and lifts her arms, Spike smiles, and Xander just shuts his eyes)  
  
Buffy: Oh yeah!!! (They go threw several loops on the track and come to an end and Spike and Buffy get out but Xander still sits in the car)  
  
Spike: Xander?  
  
Xander: (His eyes are still closed) Is it over?  
  
Buffy: Yes. But if you don't get out you are about to go for another ride.  
  
(Xander jumps out of the seat and Spike and Buffy laugh)  
  
Amusement Park: Spike and Xander are sitting at a table sharing some fries and eating pizza. You can see Buffy in a distance getting her food. Spike is watching Buffy order food.  
  
Xander: This Buffy girl is for real.  
  
Spike: (Smiles) I know.  
  
Xander: What's with you?  
  
Spike: (Looks up at Xander) What?  
  
Xander: You're actually enjoying yourself aren't you?  
  
Spike: Well...maybe a little. (Picks around at his fries)  
  
Xander: Wow Buffy has really turned you into another man hasn't she.  
  
Spike: Is that bad?  
  
Xander: No...its good.  
  
Spike: She's a weird little girl...and that's not a bad thing.  
  
Xander: Are you saying that...what are you saying?  
  
Spike: I think I like her...really...like...her.  
  
Xander: Cool...but you know I already knew that.  
  
(Spike shakes his head and Buffy comes back and takes a seat down smiling)  
  
Buffy: You know what this place has? A zoo...we should totally go there.  
  
Xander: Sure...then we can go on the horses later.  
  
Buffy: (To Xander) What? Too embarrassed to get in touch with your inner child?  
  
Xander: NO...I'm all child inside.  
  
Spike: You got that right.  
  
Xander: Shut up.  
  
Buffy: (To Xander) Fine don't go. (To Spike) How about you? (Spike looks a little surprised)  
  
Spike: Umm...okay. (Buffy smiles)  
  
Buffy: Great. (Grabs a few fries and pops them in her mouth and gets up and grabs Spike's arm) Come on. (They get up and Xander shakes his head he can hear them in a distance)  
  
Spike: (O.S) What now?!  
  
Buffy: (O.S) (Joking) No next week. (Xander giggles a little and eats his fries)  
  
Amusement Park Zoo: Buffy and Spike are approaching the monkey cages  
  
Buffy: I love monkeys!! (Gets closer to the cage but Spike stands back and watches Buffy) You know I'm good at imitating them. (A monkey gets closer to Buffy and Buffy starts acting all funny and the monkey imitates her) See!  
  
(Spike giggles and smiles at her)  
  
(Buffy acts like a monkey and then turns around and sees Spike smiling at her and she straightens up)  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Spike: (Smiling) Nothing.  
  
Buffy: You're making fun of me.  
  
Spike: Swear I'm not.  
  
Buffy: Yes you are... (Starts approaching him) you are so going to get it for making fun of me.  
  
Spike: (His eyebrows raises) Really? What you going to do? (Saying with a matter of fact)  
  
Buffy: I don't know...something...when you least expect it. Maybe one night I'll bleach your hair...purple.  
  
Spike: (Narrows his eyes) You wouldn't dare.  
  
Buffy: Would.  
  
(Spike smiles and shakes his head)  
  
Buffy: Nah...I wouldn't do that...I like it that color...nice and peroxide like. (Walks off and Spike follows)  
  
Spike: Now YOU are making fun of ME.  
  
Buffy: (Turns around) Guess we're even.  
  
Spike: Even. (Buffy smiles and they walk off)  
  
Later...it's night time and Xander is in the back seat sleeping. Spike is driving and Buffy is in the passenger seat. The radio is on low.  
  
Spike: Today was a great day.  
  
Buffy: Yeah?  
  
Spike: Yeah...I think Xander thinks you are a little wild girl.  
  
(Buffy giggles)  
  
Buffy: Me wild? Nah...maybe he's the uptight one.  
  
Spike: Probably.  
  
Buffy: Xander thinks I'm the wild one...what do you think of me?  
  
(Spike turns his head and looks at her and then looks back on the road)  
  
Spike: Well...  
  
Buffy: Be honest.  
  
Spike: I think...you're a wild girl too...in a good way.  
  
Buffy: (Looks perplexed) What's that mean?  
  
Spike: It means...you bring out the fun side of things. You bring people to life by them just being around you.  
  
Buffy: No I don't. I don't think I can affect people that much. (Looks ahead on the road)  
  
Spike: (Quietly) You affected me.  
  
(Buffy turns her head and looks at him seriously. Spike just keeps looking at the road ahead. Buffy turns her face back to the road too. There is silence all the way to Washington D.C) 


	5. I Have A Secret

I Have A Secret:  
  
Xander, Spike, and Buffy were staring at something but we don't see what it is.  
  
Spike: It's...big.  
  
Xander: I don't know...I think Statue of Liberty could beat him in a fight.  
  
(We turn to see they staring at, Lincoln Memorial.)  
  
Spike: What do you think Buffy?  
  
Buffy: Umm...I think he's staring at me. (Xander and Spike look at her and laugh)  
  
Xander: You sure you guys will be okay while I go visit my grandmother?  
  
Spike: We got the cell, your number, and money well be fine.  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
Xander: I just feel bad leaving you guys like this with no car and nothing.  
  
Spike: We this is downtown D.C we can walk to where we need to go.  
  
Xander: (Unsure) Okay. (They start walking and Xander gets into the parked car) (Calling out from the car window) I'll see you guys in five or six hour's kay?  
  
Buffy: Got it. (Xander takes off and Spike and Buffy wave and then stand there and then glance to each other and smile)  
  
Late...Buffy and Spike are walking down the sidewalk. You can see the Washington Monument in back of them. Buffy has a Big Gulp in hand.  
  
Spike: I say the Capital.  
  
Buffy: (Whining) No...leave that to last.  
  
Spike: (Shakes his head and smiles) Okay...where do you want to go?  
  
Buffy: Well...how about we just walk...it's a nice day out.  
  
Spike: Fine with me luv.  
  
(Buffy smiles and they just keep walking)  
  
Later...We see Buffy and Spike sitting at the steps facing the Reflection Pool and Washington Monument.  
  
Spike: ...Harmony was someone I let slip away.  
  
Buffy: Why'd you let her?  
  
Spike: Because she wanted it...she wanted out of the relationship. I was a bad boyfriend.  
  
Buffy: How so? You seem like an okay guy to me. (Smiles at him and he gives a small smile back)  
  
Spike: Well...I didn't really pay that much attention to her. At the time I had this big project at work and I traveled a lot and spent late hours at the office.  
  
Buffy: (Pauses and thinks) Workaholic?  
  
Spike: Not so much. But to Harm I am.  
  
Buffy: But look at you now...you are here sitting in D.C with me talking...doing nothing.  
  
Spike: Yeah...I don't get it. Guess it goes back to that whole theory about how being around you changes people. (Buffy gets up and faces Spike) What?  
  
Buffy: Stop saying that. (Starts walking)  
  
(Spike looks confused for a moment and then gets up and goes after Buffy)  
  
Spike: What? I meant that in a good way.  
  
Buffy: I don't want to change anyone.  
  
Spike: But I like the change you made to me.  
  
(Buffy stops walking and turns to Spike)  
  
Buffy: Look I don't want to screw with your life and I don't want you to with mine. So just STOP saying I affect you.  
  
Spike: (Pauses and looks at Buffy) Something happened before...in your past that's similar to this... am I right?  
  
Buffy: No. I'm just along for the ride to get to California...  
  
Spike: But you live in New Jersey—  
  
Buffy: Let's drop it.  
  
Spike: Buffy—  
  
Buffy: Let's stop before we end up fighting. Let's...let's get some lunch. (Buffy starts walking. Spike doesn't move at first he just watch's her leave and sighs and then follows)  
  
Later...Spike and Buffy are sitting at a table outside at a restaurant. They are both looking at a menu but Buffy looks distracted. She puts down her menu and looks at Spike.  
  
Buffy: (Quietly) I'm sorry I snapped at you.  
  
(Spike glances at her)  
  
Spike: It's alright.  
  
Buffy: No it's not.  
  
Spike: (Puts his menu down) I just want to know more about you pet...I don't work for the FBI. (Buffy looks at Spike and then down)  
  
Buffy: My past is something that is not effecting me now so...theirs no reason to bring it up.  
  
Spike: Well...then why are you going to California?  
  
Buffy: To move there.  
  
Spike: Okay. That's all I want to know.  
  
Buffy: Okay. (They both nod and get back to reading their menus)  
  
Later...Buffy and Spike are sitting on the steps of the Capital; you can see the sun setting.  
  
Buffy: (Looks in the distance then turns to Spike) You think you'll go back and try to get Harmony back?  
  
Spike: I don't know...probably not...she doesn't want to get back together...loves a complicated thing you know?  
  
Buffy: No.  
  
Spike: Huh?  
  
Buffy: I don't know...I never had it...love.  
  
(She turns back and watches the sun come keep going down. Spike just keeps looking at her and then finally turns away but looks down at the steps)  
  
Xander: (O.S) Guys!  
  
(Buffy and Spike turn and see Xander approach them)  
  
Xander: Sorry I'm late.  
  
Buffy: It's okay.  
  
Spike: No problem. (They both get up)  
  
Xander: Enjoy D.C?  
  
Spike: It's nice.  
  
Buffy: Yeah. (Smiles)  
  
Xander: What to get some dinner?  
  
Spike/ Buffy: Sure.  
  
Xander: I'll get the car. (Leaves)  
  
(Buffy and Spike give each other a glance then follow Xander) 


	6. While She Sleeps

While She Sleeps  
  
Car (Nighttime): Buffy is sleeping in the back seat, Spike's driving, and Xander is in the passenger side. The radio is playing low. They are driving out of D.C and are on the verge of exiting the city.  
  
Xander: Well goodbye Capital...hey Buffy say—  
  
Spike: Shhh! She's sleeping.  
  
Xander: (Looks behind and sees Buffy sleeping) Oh...so...how was it today?  
  
Spike: Alright.  
  
Xander: (Trying to keep his voice down) Come on...you two are has thick as thieves the last couple of days. Tell me some things about her.  
  
Spike: (Quiet tone) She...she's from New Jersey.  
  
Xander: I know that.  
  
Spike: Well...she is going to California to move and she really won't tell about her past of why she left.  
  
Xander: Oh...  
  
Spike: But I'm going to crack that code...I'm going to find everything about her.  
  
Xander: Is this a mission to you now?  
  
Spike: (Considers the idea) Yeah...I guess.  
  
Xander: I don't know...you shouldn't push her...we hardly know her.  
  
Spike: Mark my words Harris...at the end of this trip this girl will still be with us.  
  
Xander: I don't know I mean—  
  
Spike: Xander...I won't let her leave...  
  
Xander: Are you going to ask her out?  
  
Spike: (Thinks) I don't know...I'm still thinking about it. But I'm not letting her go I'm not one for letting things go so easily.  
  
Xander: What about Harmony?  
  
Spike: This is different...this is Buffy.  
  
Xander: 'The girl we picked off the road'.  
  
Spike: No, 'the girl with a heart of gold....the innocence of a child...and someone I really care for.'  
  
Xander: Wow...  
  
(Spike gives a little smile as he keeps on driving and we pan to the backseat of the car and see the sleeping Buffy unaware of the conversation and unaware to a man that is starting to fall in love with her) 


	7. Life of the Party and Light of My Life

Life of the Party and Light of My Life  
  
Florida (Spike, Buffy, Xander exit the car and walk towards the open party that is being held at the beach that night. About seventy people were there. Theirs dancing, games, swimming, and lots of drinking)  
  
Xander: I'm going to check out the bar.  
  
Spike: I bet you are. (Xander leaves)  
  
(Buffy and Spike just stand there and watch the people interact)  
  
Buffy: (Turns to Spike) Want to dance?  
  
Spike: I well...I'm—  
  
Buffy: Come onnnn...you owe me a dance. (Pulls Spike on the dance floor and they start to dance to a heavy beating song. At first Spike was looking around and was a little embarrassed but now he forgot about everyone and focused on dancing with Buffy)  
  
Later... (Xander looks drunk and has lots of women around him)  
  
Xander: Yep...I'm in the BIG business company...It's REALLY big...hey where'd my drink go?  
  
(Pan across the party and we see Buffy standing by herself looking at the ocean with the moon shining on it)  
  
(Spike walks up to her)  
  
Spike: (Slurring) You're alone.  
  
Buffy: (Pauses and looks at him) Yeah...and you're drunk aren't you?  
  
Spike: Noooooo! (Pauses) Okay...but just a little.  
  
Buffy: I guess we know who will be driving.  
  
(Looks back at the ocean and sits down on the sand. Spike looks at her and then sits beside her)  
  
Spike: They got GREAT alcohol here.  
  
Buffy: (Looks at Spike) Why'd you get drunk?  
  
Spike: Because...I have a messed up life and thought it would make me feel better...and it kinda did.  
  
Buffy: Compared to my life, you are living it up in high style.  
  
Spike: Yeah? What's up with that anyway? What's your secret? You're just...one big BEAUTIFUL mystery.  
  
Buffy: (Smiles and shakes her head) Even though you're drunk I'm not telling you.  
  
Spike: (Softly) You're pretty. (Buffy stares at Spike who is staring right back at her) I like you.  
  
Buffy: I like you too.  
  
Spike: No. No...I REALLY like you.  
  
Buffy: (Humoring him) Well I REALLY like you too.  
  
Spike: No! You don't get it.... I—I love you.  
  
(Buffy looks at him and thinks and looks back at the ocean)  
  
Buffy: (Softly) I think that's the alcohol talking.  
  
(Spike takes his hand and takes Buffy's cheek and turns it to him)  
  
Spike: No it isn't. It's not.  
  
(Silence for a moment)  
  
(Xander comes stumbling behind them)  
  
Xander: (Drunk) Lets swim!  
  
Later...Buffy is driving and both Spike and Xander are asleep in the back seat. Buffy looks in her mirror and sees sleeping Spike and continues making glances at him as she travels to the hotel.  
  
Next Morning...  
  
(Buffy is drinking coffee in the hotel lobby when Xander and Spike start towards her)  
  
Buffy: (Seeing the guys) Hey you're up! How's that hang over?  
  
Xander: Still there. (Groans and goes to the continental breakfast)  
  
(Spike sits down and rubs his head while Buffy looks at her coffee cup)  
  
Spike: I'm sorry. (Looks at her and she looks up)  
  
Buffy: For what?  
  
Spike: For whatever happened last night. When I get drunk I tend to... lose it. If I said anything to offend you...I'm sorry. I wasn't myself.  
  
Buffy: (Softly) I know. (Looks down at the table)  
  
Spike: What'd I say?  
  
Buffy: Oh just stupid stuff. Nothing much.  
  
Spike: Oh. (Nods and gets up to get some breakfast. Buffy just sits there and looks to where he was sitting, staring off into space) 


	8. Fireworks!

Fireworks!!  
  
Radio Announcer: Happy Fourth of July! Get off that couch and play some ball with your friends and fire up that grill because it is a BEAUTIFUL day out.  
  
(Show Disney World)  
  
Radio Announcer: The temperature is going to be 94 degrees and make sure to put on plenty of sunscreen because Mr. Sunshine is out and he'll be beating down all day!  
  
(Show Buffy, Xander, and Spike walking into the entrance of the Magic Kingdom. Xander is looking at the park map. They stop and gather around the map)  
  
Xander: Okay. Where to first...how about—  
  
Spike and Buffy: Splash Mountain. (They look at Xander with red cheeks)  
  
Xander: I won't say no to that.  
  
(Show clips of Xander, Spike, and Buffy on Splash Mt., Pirates of the Caribbean, and other rides)  
  
(Shot goes to Spike, Xander, and Buffy waiting in line for Big Thunder Mountain. Buffy looks around and her eyes widen when she spots a couple that is talking. Buffy instantly turns away and hides behind Xander and Spike)  
  
Spike: (Noticing Buffy) What are you doing luv?  
  
Buffy: (To the guys but eyeing the couple) Nothing. Nothing.  
  
Xander: Buffy what's—  
  
Buffy: Shh!!  
  
Girl: (O.S) Buffy?! (Xander, Spike, and Buffy turn their attention to the voice that's calling Buffy) Buffy?! (Girl and a guy approach them) Oh my god it's you!! (To Buffy) I told Dave that it looked like you and I just had to see if it was you and it is!! Oh my god! (Eyeing Xander and Spike) Who are these guys?  
  
Buffy: Hi Dave...Cindy.  
  
Cindy: What are you doing in Florida? I mean...of all places. We thought you would be half around the world by now.  
  
Buffy: Really? Well...no I'm still here...in the country.  
  
Cindy: Your mother is worried sick why don't you call her?  
  
Buffy: Because I don't want to...oh look the line is moving! (Pointing to the line in front of them)  
  
Dave: We talked to Clark.  
  
Buffy: (Talking quickly and getting nervous) OH...so how is he? Good. Nice seeing you guys again. Line's moving.  
  
Dave: The man is devastated—  
  
Buffy: Dave, Cindy it was nice talking with you but I have to go. (Moves out of line and Spike and Xander follow her)  
  
Xander: Buffy?  
  
Spike: Buffy?!  
  
(Buffy slows down and then completely stops walking and sits on a park bench and puts her head in her hands)  
  
Xander: Who were they?  
  
Buffy: Old friends.  
  
(Silence)  
  
Spike: You want to talk about it?  
  
Buffy: I really don't. (Gets up and starts walking and Spike and Xander walk behind)  
  
Later...  
  
Xander was dropped off at the hotel and Spike and Buffy were driving down a lonely road trying to get to a grocery store. The road is along the beach. It's a very romantic drive if the right couple is driving along it. They are driving with the top down.  
  
Inside the car: Spike is driving and listening to the radio and Buffy is looking out along the side of the road, at the ocean. The car begins to slow down and the car starts making noises. The car completely stops.  
  
Spike: (Mumbles) Bloody hell. (Gets out of the car and opens the front hood)  
  
Buffy: (Looking up at what's going on) What's wrong?  
  
(Gets out of the car and stands beside Spike)  
  
Spike: Not sure. I'm not a mechanic. Stupid car. (Slams the hood down)  
  
Buffy: You got a phone?  
  
Spike: No. You?  
  
Buffy: If I had a phone I would not be asking you for a phone.  
  
Spike: Great...now what?  
  
Buffy: We could walk.  
  
Spike: The way we came was like 15 miles.  
  
Buffy: Well what else we going to do?  
  
Spike: We could wait for a car.  
  
Buffy: All right.  
  
Spike: Okay.  
  
(Buffy looked out into the distance of the quiet road and Spike sat on the front of the car)  
  
Fade to later...  
  
(It's sunset. Buffy and Spike are leaning against the car. Buffy sighs)  
  
Buffy: It's been an hour.  
  
Spike: Can't believe no one has come.  
  
Buffy: Probably having a big Fourth of July thing and getting ready to see fireworks.  
  
Spike: (Pause) So...are you ready to tell me yet?  
  
(Buffy looks at him and knows what he's talking about. She decides to give up)  
  
Buffy: Cindy and Dave are old friends of the family, they live in Key West.  
  
Spike: Why were you hiding from them?  
  
Buffy: Because I didn't want to deal with anyone about what happened...the incident.  
  
Spike: You don't have to—  
  
Buffy: I was going to get married... (Turns to a surprised Spike) to Clark. (Looks back at the road) The day you and Xander found me was my wedding shower and I decided somewhere between the presents and stripper that I couldn't go through with it, getting married. If I married him I would be miserable...I didn't love him. I was getting married for my parents...not me. I told everyone and they didn't' seem to understand...then there was a huge fight...and then I just...left.  
  
Spike: Wow.  
  
Buffy: (Turning in front of him and throwing her arms up) Happy now? Secrets out. (Crosses her arms and looks down)  
  
Spike: Wait... (Straightens up) Do you think...do you think I think less of you now?  
  
Buffy: Do you? (Drops her hands and looks up at him)  
  
Spike: No...no. What you did surprised me, yes, but you're very brave for doing it. I could never do that.  
  
Buffy: (Softly) I'm a horrible person for doing it.  
  
Spike: But you were doing the right thing. You almost married a guy you didn't love.  
  
Buffy: Yeah...but I still hurt him. I was trying so hard to be the perfect daughter and please my parents by getting married that I found out...this was not right...I'M not happy.  
  
Spike: That's the most important thing too.  
  
Buffy: Are you happy with what you are doing?  
  
Spike: Right now...I'm happy. Being with you...THAT... makes me happy.  
  
(They are silent until the distance fireworks start going off. The whole sky was putting a show of colors and the whole time Buffy and Spike were looking at each other, not paying attention to anything but their eyes)  
  
(A car travels down the road and they don't bother to wave for help. They stand still for a few moments and then suddenly Buffy couldn't take it anymore and moved her head up and kissed Spike. Soon Spike put his arms around her and deepened the kiss. They just kept kissing while the fireworks kept going off) 


	9. What Next?

What Next?  
  
Inside the Car: Buffy and Spike were asleep in the backseat. Buffy had her feet laid along the seat and her head in Spike's lap. Her hair was tucked behind her ear and she was in a deep sleep. Spike was sitting up on the right side of the car with his head against the door and his left hand under his head and the other on Buffy's arm. A truck honked its horn as it drove by and Spike jolted up and so did Buffy. They looked around and saw that it was broad daylight out and the highway was more active. A car door shut behind them and they both turned around and saw Xander and Harry's Towing Co.  
  
Xander: Do you know how worried I was?!  
  
(Spike and Buffy looked at Xander and then each other)  
  
Auto Shop: Buffy, Xander, and Spike were sitting outside on a bench when a man approached them.  
  
Man: Cars fixed...just need some oil.  
  
Spike: Oh.  
  
Man: Best to check that next time.  
  
Xander: Yeah...so is the car all set.  
  
Man: Yep just need to make out your bill.  
  
Xander: Okay. (Followed the man into the shop)  
  
(Spike and Buffy stood there and didn't say anything. Spike glanced at Buffy and wondered if he should be the first to speak up or will she about last night. However, the whole time was spent in silence till Xander got back)  
  
Xander: Ready?!  
  
Buffy and Spike: Yeah.  
  
On the Road: Xander was driving and Spike was in passenger seat and Buffy in the back.  
  
Xander: So how was last night?  
  
Spike and Buffy: What?!  
  
Xander: What'd you two do on the side of highway?  
  
Spike: Well...we just—  
  
Buffy: We...  
  
Xander: Youuuuu?  
  
Buffy: We just talked.  
  
Xander: About?  
  
Spike: About...about how we spent Fourth of July in the past.  
  
Xander: Oh... (Smiles) (To Spike) Did you tell Buffy about the time in Central Park that Fourth of July in college? When you—  
  
Spike: Xander!  
  
Xander: When you got drunk and went swimming in the pond.  
  
(Buffy giggle)  
  
Buffy: Oh my god.  
  
Spike: I was drunk. You do a lot of stupid things when you're drunk.  
  
Buffy: (Mumbles) I'll say.  
  
Spike: (Turns to Buffy) What?  
  
Buffy: Nothing.  
  
Gas Station: Xander was pumping gas and Spike was getting a drink at the vending machine. Buffy was sitting on top of a picnic table. Spike got his Coke and went over to Buffy and sat next to her on top of the picnic table.  
  
Spike: So...  
  
Buffy: About last night—  
  
Spike: Yeah? (Turns to her with wondering eyes)  
  
Buffy: I...I don't know what to think...I really didn't plan that.  
  
Spike: Me either...  
  
Buffy: What should we do about it?  
  
Spike: Not sure...what do you think?  
  
Buffy: I asked you first.  
  
Spike: Well...I...  
  
Buffy: I say we forget about it and just (Looks at Spike for a long time and so does he) Forget about it.  
  
Spike: (Nods) (Whispers) Right. (Gets up) See you in the car. (Walks to the car and leaves Buffy there.)  
  
(Buffy turns around to face away from the car and started to wipe away a few tears, that was one of the hardest things she had to do. She gathered up her emotions and walked back to the car. ) 


	10. Sleepless in Kansas City

Sleepless in Kansas City  
  
The whole car ride to Kansas was quiet between Buffy and Spike. The guys and Buffy checked into their hotel rooms and turned in without dinner. Xander exited his hotel room in his pajamas and walked down the hall and went to the vending machine and got some pretzels. When he turned around he saw Buffy sitting alone at the breakfast area at a table.  
  
Xander: Buffy?  
  
Buffy: Hey Xander.  
  
Xander: What are you doing here? (Checked his watch) It's 2 A.M.  
  
Buffy: Couldn't sleep.  
  
Xander: Yeah, me too...needed a snack. Want some? (Held out the bag to offer her some)  
  
Buffy: Nah.  
  
(Xander sat down across Buffy)  
  
Xander: So...tell the Xandman what's bothering you. (He then popped a pretzel in his mouth)  
  
Buffy: It's just stuff...  
  
Xander: Is it Spike?  
  
Buffy: How did you—  
  
Xander: It's no big secret Buffy. You two...have a connection, yes?  
  
Buffy: I guess. (Looks down at her hands)  
  
Xander: You don't think so?  
  
Buffy: Yes. No. I don't know.  
  
Xander: Did something happen between you two?  
  
Buffy: Why...did he say something to you?!  
  
Xander: No...but that's the problem...he's sitting in that room not wanting to talk which is a little unusual.  
  
Buffy: Well it is 2 A.M. (Joking)  
  
Xander: (Giving her a look 'you know what I mean') Buffy.  
  
(Buffy looks at Xander and decides to give in)  
  
Buffy: Everything is just so screwed up! (Gets up and starts to walk around) Spike and I kissed...and I don't know what to do...so I told him it was best to forget it ever happened...and now...(Sighs out of frustration)  
  
Xander: Do you want to forget about it?  
  
Buffy: It would be easy if I just could but...no, I don't. I liked it. I really like him.  
  
Xander: Well...good cause I know he REALLY likes you.  
  
Buffy: But now he hates me cause I told him to forget about us.  
  
Xander: Why DID you say that?  
  
Buffy: Because...I'm scared. Bottom line is...I'M SCARED.  
  
Xander: Scared of being hurt?  
  
Buffy: No...hurting him. (Xander looked confused) The last relationship I was in... it didn't end well...I broke up with him. It was awful. I hurt him so bad but I didn't mean to...I ...I just....I don't want to hurt Spike.  
  
Xander: You realize you are hurting him now.  
  
Buffy: I know.  
  
Xander: Spike loves you.  
  
(Buffy stares at Xander and he gave her another one of those 'Oh come on you knew' looks)  
  
Xander: He loves you...and I'm thinking you are the first girl he actually really loves.  
  
Buffy: (Softly) Really?  
  
Xander: Really.  
  
(Xander got up and gave Buffy a pat on the back and headed off to his room)  
  
Next Day...  
  
Xander and Spike exited their room and saw Buffy ready to go with her luggage. She gets up and walks over to them; Xander gives her a wink and goes to check out.  
  
Buffy: Spike can I talk to you?  
  
Spike: Sure...what about?  
  
Buffy: Well you see it's sort of about everything...I've being thinking and—  
  
Girl: Spike!! (Spike and Buffy turned and saw a blonde girl with sunglasses and 3 pieces of luggage standing in the hallway. She took off her sunglasses and smiled.)  
  
Girl: Hi!!  
  
Spike: (Shocked) Harmony?  
  
Harmony ran up and gave Spike a big hug that he didn't really expect but he then put his arm around her and hugged her back. Buffy just moved away from the two and had the face of total rejection. 


	11. Wide Load

Wide Load  
  
Harmony, Spike, Buffy, and Xander were in the car driving. Xander and Buffy look annoyed by Harmony being there. Spike didn't show or say anything about Harmony being there. Harmony was happy and fussing around the car.  
  
Harmony: This car is nice...is it new?  
  
Xander: No Harm...it's the same old car I had for three years.  
  
Harmony: (To Buffy) So Betty tell me more about yourself.  
  
Xander: It's Buffy, Harmony.  
  
Harmony: Oh sorry...How did the three of you guys meet?  
  
Buffy: I'm heading to California.  
  
Harmony: Oh! Are you an actress?! My friend Cordy is trying to make it big in L.A...even though I think she's wasting her time.  
  
Buffy: Umm...no. I'm just going there to start fresh. Sort of a new life.  
  
Harmony: Oh...so what city are we going to next Spikey?  
  
Spike: Huh? (Takes his eyes off the side window) Oh...Denver I think.  
  
Harmony: Great we can stay at my uncle's cabin it's beautiful.  
  
Spike: I guess we could. Xander? (Looks over to Xander who rolls his eyes)  
  
Xander: I guess.  
  
Harmony: Great! (To Buffy) Do you ski?  
  
Buffy: No.  
  
Harmony: Well don't worry Spike will teach you...my Blondie Bear is a natural.  
  
Buffy: (Raises an eyebrow) Blondie Bear?  
  
Harmony: That's my nickname for him. (Harmony smiles. Buffy just turns and looks out the window)  
  
Spike: Harm it's summer...there is no snow.  
  
Harmony: Oh yeah...too bad.  
  
Gas Station...  
  
Xander is pumping gas and Buffy and Harmony were in the ladies room. Spike came back from the men's room and was about to go in the car when Xander stops him.  
  
Xander: Hold on there...BUDDY.  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Xander: What is Harmony doing on our trip?  
  
Spike: She wanted to come along.  
  
Xander: Spike...she's your EX!  
  
Spike: So... (Gets into the car before Xander could say another word)  
  
(Buffy and Harmony come back)  
  
Harmony: That bathroom was disguising!!  
  
(Harmony gets into the car. Buffy and Xander share a look before they got into the car and took off)  
  
Few Hours later...  
  
Harmony is snoring in the back and Xander is sleeping in the back too. Spike is driving and Buffy is sitting next to him on the passenger side.  
  
Spike: (Yawns) Looks like the suns rising.  
  
Buffy: Yeah. (Takes her hand off her head and looks around at the scenery) It's so beautiful.  
  
For miles they both could see farm land. Spike stopped the car to the side of the road.  
  
Buffy: (Looks at Spike) Why'd you stop?  
  
Spike: Just needed a break from Harm's snoring. (Spike gets out of the car and so does Buffy. They went to the front of the car and leaned on the car hood)  
  
Spike: (Softly) Buffy?  
  
Buffy: (Softly too) Yeah?  
  
Spike: (Looks at her for a moment then turns away) Nothing.  
  
Buffy: Okay. (Looks at the scenery again)  
  
Spike: Wait...it is something. (Buffy looks at him again) I didn't invite Harmony you know that right?  
  
Buffy: You didn't?  
  
Spike: No...she...I really don't know why I let he come along.  
  
Buffy: Well...what are you going to do?  
  
Spike: I'll talk to her...try to get her to go back to New York. Xander is REALLY ticked that she's here.  
  
Buffy: (Smiles) I know. (Spike smiles too when he sees her smile)  
  
Spike: (Sighs) Hopefully she won't put up a fight. (Spike turned and went into the car followed by Buffy)  
  
Later that night...Buffy exits her hotel room and runs into Xander.  
  
Xander: Hey.  
  
Buffy: (Smiles) Hey. Where's Spike?  
  
Xander: Talking to Harmony in the lounge. (Rolls his eyes)  
  
Buffy: (Giggles at Xander's eyes rolling) Oh...  
  
(Xander goes and enters his room and Buffy walks into the lounge and scans the tables and finds Harmony and Spike kissing. Buffy's look on her face is total shock) 


	12. Goodbye Part 1

Goodbye Part 1  
  
Same as before... Buffy looks and sees Harmony and Spike kissing. She turns away instantly and is unable to register the imagine she just saw. 'This is putting up a fight?' Buffy thought and walked back to her room and shut the door and leaned up against the door. She looked like she was about to cry but she didn't bring herself to that. Buffy rushed over to the closet and got out her suitcase and started throwing clothes in the bag.  
  
Back to Spike and Harmony...  
  
Spike instantly backed away from Harmony.  
  
Harmony: Well...did that do anything for you?  
  
Spike: Harmony I'm sorry but...we're over. You broke up with me. Remember?  
  
Harmony: And I'm stupid idiot for doing it.  
  
Spike: Look...I don't fell that way about you.  
  
Harmony: It's that girl Buffy isn't it?  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Harmony: I can see the tension between you two...she loves you...and you love her too...am I right?  
  
Spike: I don't know. (Looks down)  
  
Harmony: You don't like her?  
  
Spike: No! (Shoots his head up) I like her. I like her but...I'm not sure about her.  
  
Harmony: Oh come on...it's so obvious...she is pining for you. You don't see it?  
  
Spike: No...you really think---wait no...she told me that she wants to forget about the kiss.  
  
Harmony: (Raised an eyebrow) You kissed her?  
  
Spike: Once. After that she though it was just best to forget it.  
  
Harmony: Well to me...it looks like you are always on her mind...she was lying to you.  
  
(Spike looks at Harmony and thinks about everything)  
  
Buffy exited her hotel room and started walking towards the back exit but ran into Xander.  
  
Xander: Buffy...(Sees her bag) Where are you going?  
  
Buffy: Somewhere. (She continued walking but Xander rushed and walked beside her)  
  
Xander: Somewhere?! Where?  
  
Buffy: California.  
  
Xander: You're not traveling with us anymore?  
  
Buffy: No. (Stops and faces Xander) I'm sorry Xander...you're a great guy and I'll never forget you...tell Spike and Harmony bye. (Turned and went down the stairs)  
  
Xander: (Calling her) Buffy!! (Buffy didn't stop)  
  
(Xander turned and went back down the hall and into the lounge to Spike and Harmony)  
  
Harmony: Xander.  
  
Spike: (Sees Xander's face expression) What's up with you?  
  
Xander: Buffy...she's leaving.  
  
(Spike's face dropped and he got up out of his seat)  
  
Spike: What? (Harmony also got up) Why?!  
  
Xander: I have no clue.  
  
Spike: I'm going to go talk to her. (Spike started towards Buffy's room)  
  
Xander: She left and took her stuff! (Xander called out)  
  
(Spike stopped and turned around and looked at Xander for a moment and then started running down the hall and down the stairs)  
  
Lobby: Spike ran into the lobby.  
  
Spike: BUFFY!!  
  
(No one was there except the person who ran the hotel. He ran outside and into the parking lot and looked around)  
  
Spike: Buffy!!  
  
(Xander and Harmony joined Spike outside)  
  
Xander: Find her?  
  
Spike: (Kept looking around and getting upset) No. BUFFY?!!!  
  
(No one responded Buffy was no where in site.) 


	13. Goodbye Part 2

Goodbye, Part 2  
  
Spike didn't sleep a wink that night neither did Xander. All night they wondered where Buffy was and what made her leave them. When morning came Harmony told Spike that she was taking a cab to the closest airport and going home. Spike didn't seem to care when she left. Xander and Spike packed up the car. They were hesitating to leave the hotel, afraid that Buffy will show up any minute. Around 11 A.M they were back on the road.  
  
The ride to Denver was quiet. Spike looked at each rest stop they pasted to see if their was a sign of Buffy but he had no luck.  
  
Xander: (To Spike) You want something to eat?  
  
Spike: (Sighs) I don't care...I don't...  
  
Xander: Well I'm getting a burger up here at McDonald's you sure you don't want anything?  
  
Spike: Nothing.  
  
Xander: Alright.  
  
(Xander parked the car)  
  
Xander: I'll be right back got to use the restroom too.  
  
(Spike just sat there in his seat and stared off into space)  
  
Spike: Why'd you leave luv? (Softer) Why'd you leave me?  
  
Fade to later...Spike and Xander are driving. Spike is driving this time. Spike pulls over and stops the car but doesn't turn off the engine.  
  
Xander: What?  
  
Spike: (Turns to Xander) Let's go home.  
  
Xander: WHAT?!  
  
Spike: What's the point of going on this trip if were not enjoying it. Lets just go back to New York.  
  
Xander: What about the car?!  
  
Spike: Ditch it. (Xander was a little shocked) When we get to Denver lets take a flight back.  
  
Xander: Are you serious?!  
  
Spike: Yeah.  
  
Xander: I can't believe you...we come all this way and now you want to quit.  
  
Spike: I just wan to go home.  
  
Xander: Fine...fine...I'll drop you off in Denver and you can go.  
  
Spike: You're not coming.  
  
Xander: Nope. I want to do this trip and I'm finishing it WITH or WITHOUT you.  
  
Spike: Fine.  
  
(Spike started the engine and kept traveling)  
  
Denver International Airport:  
  
(Spike took his stuff out of the car and got ready to go.)  
  
Spike: You're crazy. You went to actually go all the way to the Pacific and then drive back by yourself.  
  
Xander: You're the crazy one...  
  
(Spike shuts the door but Xander rolls down the window)  
  
Spike: Let's just say this is my one crazy thing I did this summer...  
  
Xander: (Shakes his head) Nuh...this is just the one dumb thing you did this summer...but hey...summers no over yet.  
  
Spike: See you in...few weeks?  
  
Xander: I'll call when I'm sitting on the beach drinking a beer with beautiful woman.  
  
Spike: (Laughs) Yeah...right.  
  
Xander: Take care.  
  
Spike: See yeah Welp.  
  
Xander: See yeah Captain Peroxide.  
  
(They both took there separate directions. Spike entered the airport and Xander took off down the road) 


	14. Lonely Night

Lonely Night  
  
Spike entered his dark apartment with luggage bags around 11pm. He flicked on the lights and looked inside his large and well decorated apartment. He of course didn't decorate it himself, Harmony did. Spike checked his answering machine and saw "47" blinking. He ignored the messages and opened his kitchen pantry and saw nothing that he could make quickly. Then he looked in the frig and saw only some backing soda, a few cans of beer, and some of Harmony yogurt that was now expired. He threw away the yogurt and walked into his living room, which has big picture windows that looks over the city and has a great view of Central Park. Spike just stood by the window and for a long time him though about everything-his job, Harmony, Xander, the road trip. His thoughts finally drifted to Buffy. 'Is she alright?' 'Why'd she go?' 'Where is she?' 'Did she get to California or go home?' 'Does she know I love her?' 'Does she love me?' Suddenly Spike stopped thinking and sat in his comfortable leather couch and just stared into space. As he sat Buffy walked in front of him and sat across from him and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
Spike: (To Buffy) You know I love you?  
  
(Buffy didn't answer)  
  
Spike: You're the only girl I ever loved.  
  
(Buffy still doesn't reply)  
  
Spike: (Looks at her questionable) Am I dreaming or are you real?  
  
Buffy: (Whispering) I'm not here.  
  
Spike: (Softly) Where'd you go?  
  
(Buffy didn't answer.)  
  
Spike snapped out of his daydream. He looked around and found himself alone. He looked down at his hands and then back up and got up and went to this bedroom to sleep.  
  
Somewhere in Utah...  
  
Xander is driving on a lonely road around 8pm his time. He's fiddling wit the radio knobs and finally picked an easy listening song, 'Lyin' Eyes' by the Eagles. He looks over to his side window and sees the scenery slightly from the glare of the moonlight. It was the perfect moment when the singer sang "And stares out at the stars up in the sky. Another night, it's gonna be a long one..." Xander kept driving and then loneliness got to his imagination. Buffy lean forward between the passenger and drivers seat and just sat there.  
  
Buffy: I love this song.  
  
(Silence so they can listen to the song)  
  
Spike: Maybe when we drive into California we can listen to California Hotel luv.  
  
(Xander turned his head and saw Spike in the passenger seat. Buffy laughed at Spike's little joke.)  
  
Xander kept driving and looking in front of the road with a smile. Suddenly the laughter stopped and he looked to his side and saw no one in his car. His daydream felt so real he thought. Xander thought that it was the song that made him act a little wacko but then he concluded 'I just miss my two friends'.  
  
Bus Stop...  
  
A bus pulled up to the curb at the bus stop and a few people get off and one was Buffy. Her hair's in a ponytail and she looked tired. She took her bag in hand and started walking. The bus pulled away and it passed the "Welcome to Los Angeles" sign. Buffy walked to streets of L.A and saw all different things and people that were late at night. She checked into a cheap motel so she can get off the dangerous streets. In Buffy's hotel room she didn't have much. There was a small bathroom, a TV chained to a table, and an uncomfortable bed. It didn't matter to Buffy; she wasn't sleepy, because she mostly slept on the bus. Buffy just sat in the only comfortable piece of furniture in the room, a chair facing the window.  
  
The song 'Lyin' Eyes continues.  
  
She draws the shade and hangs her head to cry  
  
She wonders how it ever got this crazy  
  
She thinks about a boy she knew in school  
  
Did she get tired or did she just get lazy?  
  
She's so far gone she feels just like a fool My, oh my, you sure know how to arrange things  
  
You set it up so well, so carefully  
  
Ain't it funny how your new life didn't change things  
  
You're still the same old girl you used to be  
  
(Cut to Xander checking into a motel for the night.)  
  
You can't hide your lyin eyes  
  
And your smile is a thin disguise  
  
(Cut to Spike sitting in his bed wide awake, staring at the ceiling and thinking.)  
  
I thought by now you'd realize  
  
There ain't no way to hide your lyin' eyes  
  
There ain't no way to hide your lyin' eyes  
  
(Cut to Buffy looking out her window. The shot is from the streets of L.A.)  
  
Honey, you can't hide your lyin' eyes 


	15. Talking in My Sleep

Talking in My Sleep  
  
A week later...  
  
Spike's Office: Spike is working on some paper work when the mailman came in and gave Spike his mail. One of the letters was a postcard from Xander. The picture on the postcard was beautiful scenery in Utah, canyons. On the back Xander wrote "I know you are wishing you were here."  
  
Spike smiled and thought 'He's right'. Spike took the postcard and placed it near one of his pictures so he can look at it. Then Spike took a deep breath and went back to work.  
  
L.A: Buffy is walking on a busy beach. She's wearing a long skirt and a tank top and carrying her sandals. She stops walking and looks out into the ocean and sees a boat moving slowly across the water. Buffy just stared at the boat.  
  
Spike's Office: A guy walks passed Spikes door but comes back with a surprised look.  
  
Guy: Spike?  
  
Spike: (Gets up and walks over to shake the guys hand) Hey Jim.  
  
Jim: What are you doing home so soon? Car break down?  
  
Spike: No... I just felt like getting back to work.  
  
Jim: Xander must be bummed then.  
  
Spike: No...he's still out there...probably in the middle of the desert somewhere.  
  
Jim: He's all alone.  
  
Spike: Yeah...I feel bad leaving him out there.  
  
Jim: Then why did you?  
  
Spike: It's complicated.  
  
Jim: How far did you get to?  
  
Spike: Denver.  
  
Jim: Tell me, see anything interesting?  
  
Spike: (Stopped and thought a moment) Yeah...  
  
Jim: Really What?  
  
Spike: Umm...nothing just—I got to get back to work Jim I'll talk to you later okay?  
  
Jim: Alright...see you later. (Walks down the hall)  
  
L.A:  
  
Apartment: Buffy and a realtor are traveling through a nice apartment.  
  
Realtor: The best part about the apartment is the deck... (Opens a sliding glass door and goes out on the deck and Buffy follows) this has a beautiful site of the ocean. It's truly romantic and beautiful at night.  
  
Buffy: I bet.  
  
Realtor: Well?  
  
Buffy: (Looks around) I'll take it.  
  
New York:  
  
Spike's Apartment: Spike walks in and hears the sound of his empty apartment. He grabs an ice tea from the frig and sits down in the living room. He takes a sip of his drink and then puts it on the counter and then lies down on the couch. He closes his eyes and then when he opens them he sees Buffy leaning against the couch looking at him.  
  
Spike: What are you staring at?  
  
Buffy: You...you look tired. (Moves to the foot of the couch)  
  
Spike: Maybe because I can't sleep with you haunting me in my dreams luv.  
  
Buffy: If I'm haunting you wouldn't they be nightmares?  
  
Spike: No there not...when it comes to you...it's never a nightmare. (Buffy smiles)  
  
Buffy: You know you're sleeping again and when you wake up I won't be here.  
  
Spike: (Softly) I know.  
  
Buffy: It doesn't have to be this way. (Sits on the arm of the couch near his feet)  
  
Spike: (Looks at her for a little bit) Where are you pet?  
  
Buffy: I miss you Spike.  
  
Spike: God Buffy I miss you so much it hurts.  
  
(Spike catches her quick smile before he wakes up on the couch. He sits up and runs his hands through his hair)  
  
Spike: (Mumbles) This has got to stop.  
  
L.A:  
  
Hallway of Buffy's Apartment: Buffy is walking to her door when someone in the hall stops her.  
  
Guy: Hi.  
  
Buffy: Oh...hi.  
  
Guy: You're new, right?  
  
Buffy: Yeah...I'm Buffy Summers.  
  
Guy: Rupert Giles. (Shakes Buffy's hand)  
  
Buffy: (Smiles) Nice to meet you.  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE!! I was going to have Angel instead of Giles but...what can I say I change my mind a lot. ( 


	16. Xander's Plan

Xander's Plan  
  
2 and ½ weeks later...  
  
L.A:  
  
Outside: Buffy and Rupert Giles are walking down the sidewalk of the city.  
  
Buffy: ...finding a job is getting harder and harder, Giles.  
  
Giles: You can come and work at the library with me. It's not the best money but it's a job.  
  
Buffy: Thanks.  
  
Spike's Apartment: Spike enters with his briefcase and shuts the door and turns on the lights.  
  
Xander: SURPRISE! (From the end of the hallway)  
  
(Spike turned around and looked down the buildings hall and saw Xander)  
  
Spike: Xand... (Went up to Xander) When you get back?!  
  
Xander: This morning. (Starts walking towards Spike)  
  
Spike: Ah...well how was the trip? (They started into Spike's apartment)  
  
Xander: Great! You really missed out.  
  
Spike: My loss then...  
  
(They went into the living room)  
  
Xander: So...how are YOU?  
  
Spike: Alright...went back to work...things seem to be pretty much back to normal.  
  
Xander: Sounds boring. (Spike shrugs)  
  
Spike: (Softly) You make it to California? (Moves into the kitchen)  
  
Xander: Umm...yeah...it's nice...better beaches than around here. (He also moves into the kitchen to talk to Spike. Xander can tell Spike was trying to avoid eye contact)  
  
Spike: (Opens the frig) Yeah... (Laughs a little and sighs) I bet. Buffy would like the beach. (Stares inside the refrigerator for a moment and then shuts it but doesn't turn around)  
  
Xander: What to talk?  
  
Spike: (Still not looking at Xander) (Softly) Yeah.  
  
Xander: Kay.  
  
Later...Xander and Spike are sitting across from one another and Spike is doing all the talking while Xander listens. Spike has a glass of water with ice in his glass and stares at it while he talks and jiggles the glass too.  
  
Spike: ...she haunts me. Every time I close my eyes...there she is, talking to me. She smiles and tells me she isn't really there before the dream ends. The dreams are short...I just wish one dream was long. I tell her I miss her and once... I said I loved her. I never got the chance to actually really tell her I love her except in my dreams. (Laughs) I try to work—take her off my mind...but when I come home, alone, she's surrounding me. (Looks desperate at Xander) Xander...I need her. I want her back. I know we only spent a short time with her but I guess it doesn't matter...to me I feel like I knew her forever.  
  
'So Far Away' by Carol King  
  
So far Away  
  
Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore  
  
It would be so fine to see your face at my door  
  
Doesn't help to know that you're just time away  
  
[Cut to Buffy coming in her apartment and going on her deck.]  
  
Long ago I reached for you, and there you stood  
  
Holding you again could only do me good  
  
How I wish I could, but you're so far away  
  
[Cut to Spike's place. Xander watches Spike run his hands through his hair and then over his face.]  
  
One more song about moving along the highway  
  
Can't say much of anything that's new  
  
If I could only work this life out my way  
  
I'd rather spend it being close to you  
  
[Cut to Buffy's. She's leaning over the railing and looking at the ocean. The moonlight is being reflected into the ocean.]  
  
But you're so far away  
  
Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore  
  
It would be so fine to see your face at my door  
  
Doesn't help to know you're so far away  
  
Yeah, you're so far away  
  
[Cut to Spike in his living room. No Xander. He's looking his window and then walks into his bedroom and shuts the door. ]  
  
Traveling around sure gets me down and lonely  
  
Nothing else to do but close my mind  
  
I sure hope the road don't come to own me  
  
There are so many dreams I have yet to find  
  
But you're so far away  
  
Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore  
  
It would be so fine to see your face at my door  
  
And doesn't help to know you're so far away  
  
[Cut to Xander walking outside and he looks at the piece of paper with a California address then he takes a small tape recorder out of his pocket and places it in the envelope and seals the letter and looks at the envelope that says 'Buffy Summers'. He then goes over to a mailbox and places the envelope in the box and walks down the street.]  
  
You're so far away  
  
Yeah, you're so far away  
  
You're so far away 


	17. Message in a Bottle

Message in a Bottle:  
  
**2 weeks pass...  
**  
NY Restaurant: Xander and Spike are sitting in a booth talking and eating.  
  
Xander: Come on Spike...doesn't she sound nice?  
  
Spike: She's not my type.  
  
Xander: Oh...so you have a type now? Since when did you get a type?  
  
(Spike doesn't answer him)  
  
Xander: Go out with her! Please! Anya really wants me to set you two up.  
  
Spike: You and Anya huh?  
  
Xander: What? She's nice...she's cute...  
  
Spike: That girl talks more about money than Donald Trump.  
  
Xander: Well I like her. So...what do you say? Double date tomorrow with us with some girl?  
  
Spike: Some girl...wow Xand you really know how to sell a date to me. You don't even know the girl's name?  
  
Xander: Sorry.  
  
Spike: Well I'm not going. Besides, I don't need you to get me dates.  
  
Xander: Oh...Drusilla!  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Xander: That's her name...Drusilla.  
  
Spike: What kind of name is that?  
  
Xander: What? It's exotic...nothing is wrong with her name and don't use that as an excuse to get out of this.  
  
Spike: That name is not exotic...its weird.  
  
Xander: Your name is weird, SPIKE. What are you? A dog?  
  
Spike: How about you XANDER? You could use Alexander you know?  
  
Xander: (Makes a disguising face) I hate that. So...Captain Peroxide will you go out with her?  
  
Spike: Well...  
  
Xander: Please...for me.  
  
Spike: (Sighs) FINE.  
  
**Library: Buffy is putting books away in the quiet library when her mind starts to daydream.**  
  
Spike: I love mystery stories.  
  
(Buffy looks over and sees Spike leaning against the book shelf looking in a book)  
  
Buffy: (Quietly) I love the romantic novels.  
  
Spike: Those are so fake luv...don't know why you waste your time with those stories.  
  
Buffy: Well...mysteries are stupid too.  
  
Spike: Not this one.  
  
(Buffy starts to walk towards Spike)  
  
Buffy: (Whispering) What's it about?  
  
Spike: About three people on a road trip.  
  
Buffy: (Looks down) Sounds familiar...(Looks back up) where's the mystery?  
  
Spike: One of the people left...  
  
Buffy: It's not a mystery if the person just left. It's just...leaving.  
  
Spike: Yeah but one of the people of the three is in love with that girl that left and he doesn't understand why she left. That seems like a mystery.  
  
(Buffy looks guilty and looks down)  
  
Buffy: (Softly) Do you miss me?  
  
Spike: (Softly) Yes...do you miss me?  
  
Buffy: (Softly) Yes.  
  
Spike: (Whispers) I'm not real you know. You're dreaming love.  
  
(Passes by her and Buffy snaps out of her dream and looks around and sees theirs no one around)  
  
**Dinner Restaurant: Anya, Xander, and Spike are dressed up and waiting.**  
  
Spike: (Whispering to Xander) Where is she?  
  
Xander: Don't worry.  
  
Waiter: Would you like to be seated now?  
  
Xander: Not yet we're waiting for someone.  
  
Waiter: Alright I'll be back in a few minutes.  
  
Anya: (Trying to calm Spike) She'll be here William. Don't worry.  
  
Spike: I'm not worried it just—  
  
Lady: Hello? (She entered through the door and had long dark hair and came up to Anya)  
  
Anya: Dru! (Anya squealed and hugged Drusilla)  
  
Drusilla: Anya honey, how are you?  
  
Anya: Fine. Fine. Money is great. Met Xander and William (She pointed out William and took Xander's arm)  
  
Drusilla: Xander...William (She nodded to both of them)  
  
Xander: Nice to meet you Drusilla.  
  
Spike: Dido. (Xander gave him an eye for just saying that)  
  
Drusilla: Well William, don't you look handsome (She smiles)...love the hair.  
  
Spike: Oh...thanks. (He was unsure if she was telling the truth or lying.)  
  
Waiter: (Walking up to them again) Ready?  
  
Anya: Yes.  
  
(They follow the waiter and go to their table)  
  
During dinner Spike was playing a little game inside his head called "Comparing Her to Buffy". Drusilla was not winning. Spike concluded that this girl was nothing like Buffy and he didn't like it. He pointed out specific things: 1) Drusilla had black hair and looked gothic 2) She cared more about herself and her own life than anyone else's 3) She thought the most important thing in the world is work 4) She's not a good listener and had no sense of humor  
  
At the end of dinner Spike realized that he was like Drusilla just a few months ago. Before the tip he would probably would like Drusilla and get along wit her but after the summer, after Buffy, he became a new man. After Buffy, everything changed him.  
  
**Outside the Restaurant: Everyone was getting ready to say their goodbyes**  
  
Drusilla: Are you alright William? You seem quiet tonight.  
  
Spike: Yeah...I- I'm just trying to get over a girl.  
  
Drusilla: I see...trying to move on. (She nods her head and understands)  
  
Spike: Yeah...sorry Drusilla but it's going to take me a while.  
  
Drusilla: Must have been a very special girl.  
  
Spike: Yeah she was...  
  
Drusilla: Well...if you change your mind...I'm in the book, so give me a call.  
  
Spike: Okay. Night.  
  
Drusilla/ Anya/ Xander: Night. (They all got in the same taxi and left)  
  
Spike walked down the sidewalk and thought how his life has changed. Tomorrow he didn't want to go to work. He didn't want to know what he wanted to eat tomorrow or how he would spend his weekend. He wanted to play the day by seizing every moment, like Buffy would.  
  
**Buffy's Apartment: Buffy walks in her apartment with her mail. One piece mail was in a big envelope. She looks at it and sees the return address says 'New York City'. She gasps and just stands there and slowly rips the envelope open and pulls out a tape player. She looks confused. She goes over to her couch and set the rest of her things down and sets the tape player on the couch sit next to her. She stares at the tape for a while until she reaches over and presses play. The first voice she heard was Xander's.  
**  
Xander: So let's talk.  
  
Spike: It's pretty simple...I'm going insane.  
  
When Buffy heard Spike's voice she became a little tense.  
  
Xander: You miss her.  
  
Spike: (Softly) Yes.  
  
Xander: I do to.  
  
(Buffy smiles at Xander's comment and hears some scratching come for the tape and then it cleared up)  
  
Spike: I can't concentrate...I can't...I can't do anything without thinking about her.  
  
Xander: It's a hard time but it will get better.  
  
Spike: She haunts me Xander...she haunts me every time I close my eyes...  
  
(At the end of the tape Buffy was crying. The whole night she replayed the tape, to hear Spike's voice, and every time the tape stopped she was dying to hear more of him. She cried herself to sleep.)  
  
**Spike's Apartment: Spike enters his apartment and shuts the door and puts his stuff away. He goes into the living room and sits down. Theirs a knock on the door and Spike ignores. Soon he hears his front door open, which makes him jump and head to the door. Standing before him was a tired Buffy with a bag on her shoulder.**


	18. Real or Not

**Real or Not**  
  
Buffy and Spike stared at each other for a while. Buffy placed her bag down without losing Spike's eyes. Spike followed her every move.  
  
Buffy: (Softly) Hi.  
  
(Spike didn't reply. Buffy looked down and then back up at him.)  
  
Buffy: I got the envelope...and well I just had to see you.  
  
(Still no reply from Spike, which made Buffy feel awful)  
  
Buffy: I know you hate me and think—  
  
Spike: (Whispering) Are you real?  
  
(Buffy was surprised by the question. She didn't answer so he asked again)  
  
Spike: Are you real?  
  
Buffy: Spike...of course I'm real. (She smiled a little)  
  
(There was silence between them again. Buffy slowly walked towards him and looked down and took his hand and held it)  
  
Buffy: (Softly) See...I'm real.  
  
(Spike's never left her face. He took his other hand and brought it to her face. Once he touched her cheek his eyes widen and shook his head)  
  
Spike: (Softly and sort of like a cry) Thank god.  
  
(In an instant he was kissing her. Buffy was a little taken back by the kiss but she didn't dare back away. They slammed up against the hallway wall but didn't seem to care. They stumbled into the living room and fell onto the couch. They broke the kiss for a breath but then continued again ands slowly calmed down and moved out of the kiss. There heads were touching. Spike was on top of Buffy and running his through her hair)  
  
Spike: (Whispering and not really making eye contact) Don't leave.  
  
Buffy: (She made Spike look at him) I won't. (She moved they continued kissing)

**Next Chapter is the last so Review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Together Again

**Together Again**  
  
Spike woke up and looked around and then saw Buffy sleeping next to him on the couch. She was turned side ways and had her head on his shoulder and hand across his stomach. With his free hand he touched her to make sure she was real. She was indeed real. Spike stroke her hand and then moved his head a little and looked at her sleep and smiled. He closed his eyes and relaxed again. A few hours later Spike woke up with no Buffy. He jumped up and found her next to window. She turned around instantly when she heard him jump up.  
  
Spike: (He mumbled) Thought you left.  
  
Buffy: No...I told you I wouldn't.  
  
Buffy thought he would want to talk about why she left next and braced herself.  
  
Spike: So...want to get some breakfast? (He got up and Buffy was in total shock)  
  
Buffy: Uh...well it's lunch now. (She was still in shock)  
  
Spike: Come on. I know a great place.  
  
(Buffy stood still for a moment and then moved to the door with him)  
  
**Restaurant: Spike and Buffy got some coffee and ordered. Spike kept looking at Buffy, which mad her uncomfortable. Buffy kept looking inside her coffee cup and around the restaurant, trying to avoid his stare. She thought the way they were just going out to lunch after yesterday was very odd. She was bugged by how he didn't ask her where she was or why she left.**  
  
Buffy: (She looked at Spike finally) Okay, what?!  
  
Spike: Nothing (He just smiled)  
  
Buffy: Why do you keep look at me funny then?  
  
Spike: You hair's a little longer. (He said looking at her hair)  
  
Buffy: (Looks down) A little. (Then looks up at him and then points to his hair) Your bleach is coming out. I can see your roots.  
  
Spike: Yeah well I got to rebleach.  
  
Buffy: (After a pause) What are you doing?  
  
Spike: (Confused) What?  
  
Buffy: This...not bringing up that I was gone. It seems you just want to forget it.  
  
Spike: I do want to forget.  
  
Buffy: Spike, we have to talk about this...I've been gone for a little over a month and—  
  
Spike: 46 days...9 hours...39 minutes. (After he glances at his watch)  
  
(Buffy looked amazed)  
  
Spike: Pet...I'm anger but I can't seem to let it out somehow...I'm just too happy to have you back. (He thought for a moment) You are staying right? (He was worried about her answer)  
  
Buffy: For now...yes...but I don't know after that.  
  
Spike: Okay. (He seemed a little disappointed)  
  
Buffy: How'd you get my address?  
  
Spike: I didn't know where you were.  
  
Buffy: (Looking perplexed and pulled the tape player out of her purse) Then who gave me this?  
  
Spike: (Seeing the tape player) I gave that to Xander for Christmas.  
  
(They both just realized what happened)  
  
Spike: Does that tape show I'm a bloody wimp?  
  
Buffy: (Smiles and shakes her head at his embarrassment) No...it shows a man who is heartbroken for a girl, and the girl is stupid for leaving him and wishes she could make things better.  
  
Spike: (Smiles) Well...the guy thinks the girl is not stupid. He has been longing for her.  
  
Buffy: (Flirting) Really?  
  
Spike: (He smiles and then gets serious) (Softly) I missed you. (He looks down)  
  
Buffy: I love you.  
  
(Buffy just decided to say it and not hold back anymore. Spike looked up quickly)  
  
Spike: You do?  
  
Buffy: (Nods) Do you?  
  
Spike: How could you ask me that? (Takes her hand across the table) You know I do.  
  
Buffy: (Tilts her hand and plays with his hand) Might be more convincing if you said it.  
  
Spike: (Takes his hand and places it on her cheek so she is looking at him) I love you Buffy Summers. You are the best thing that ever happened to me.  
  
Buffy: Same here.  
  
**Later....Spike and Buffy are walking next to each other down the sidewalk of NYC.**  
  
Buffy: This has been quit a day...thanks for showing me around.  
  
Spike: Yeah...it's probably the first time I actually felt alive in a while.  
  
Buffy: I better get back to my hotel...its late.  
  
Spike: No (Grabbing her hand) stay. You can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch.  
  
Buffy: No it's alright I'll be fine.  
  
Spike: I insist Buffy.  
  
Buffy: (Smiling) Insisting huh?  
  
Spike: Yeah... (Stares at her with loving eyes) The day I met you Xander wanted to play a game and we had to do one amazing thing this summer.  
  
Buffy: What did he do?  
  
Spike: He picked up you and brought you into my life.  
  
Buffy: And what was the amazing thing you did?  
  
(Spike leaned forward and took his hands and put then on her waist and lips close to hers)  
  
Spike: (Whispering) I can't thing of anything amazing then falling in love with you.  
  
(Buffy looked teary and instantly leaned in and they had a passionate kiss right there in the middle of NYC)  
  
**'Embryonic Journey' by Jefferson Airplane plays**  
  
(A car pulls up and honks its horn. Buffy and Spike part and turn and see Xander)  
  
Xander: Well...well...well look what we got here.  
  
(Buffy laughs and buries her head in Spike's shoulder)  
  
Buffy: Hi Xander.  
  
Xander: Hey Buffy. What do you guys say to the Xandman?  
  
Buffy: Thank you Xander.  
  
Spike: (Spike puts his arm around Buffy and they walk towards the car) Yeah thanks whelp.  
  
Xander: No problem Captain Peroxide.  
  
Spike: So where you heading?  
  
Xander: I don't know...maybe on a little trip...might be adventurous. What to come?  
  
Buffy: You know me, wild girl...I'm in.  
  
(Buffy opens the back seat and slides and so does Spike right next to her)  
  
Spike: So where we going that is so adventurous.  
  
Xander: Oh it's in the far off land... (Buffy and Spike look confused. Xander rolls his eyes and gives up) Pizza Hut.  
  
Spike: Ah...where the Holy Grail is huh?  
  
Xander: Exactly.  
  
(Buffy and Spike roll there eyes and look back at each other and kiss)  
  
Xander: Don't mind me you two...just call me Dr. Lovvvveeee.  
  
(Xander drives down the New York City street with the two love birds still kissing in the back seat)

**THE END....Review please....i MIGHT make a sequel...i'm still thinking about it. i have other fanfics to do and i have an idea of where the sequel might go. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
